


A Spoon With Answers

by wizardstove



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Panic, Self Ship, Self-Insert, extreme gay panic, idk how to tag writing wtf, it rlly is soft hours yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardstove/pseuds/wizardstove
Summary: Harley's frustrated, but Mumbo comes around and makes it all better.
Relationships: Harley/Mumbo Jumbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Spoon With Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write something for months and when I do, it's a self ship fic hahaaaaaaaa

Redstone was frustrating.

Harley still couldn't figure out why they can't comprehend the art. All they wanted to do was make a flower farm. It really shouldn't be that difficult, right? How could a farm for collecting flowers of all things cause them so much trouble?

…

It was stupid. Harley decided redstone was utterly stupid and will just give up on ever trying to figure it out. Leave any farm ideas they had behind. They told themself they would try; it was their goal to learn more redstone, but what was the point if it would only cause them stress. Besides, they were more of a builder anyway.

They let out a loud sigh that had wanted to escape them all day. As they made sure they had all their items, they looked up at the sky. The sun was going to set soon. Had they really spent an entire day trying to figure out the contraption? The thought of their stupidity made them groan out loud. Maybe it was time they shut down and take a break for the rest of the night. There was no use in sulking anymore.

As they headed back to their starter base and walked away from the cause of their stress, they started to relax a little. It had been a gorgeous day and they didn't even realize it. The temperature wasn't too hot or cold, and there was a soft breeze every now and then. The air around them just felt peaceful. 

Arriving home, they decided they wanted to stay outside for a little while because who knew if tomorrow would be as nice. Luckily, they had a hammock outside that they hadn't really taken advantage of yet. As they laid down, they felt their whole body relax. It almost felt as if their body melted away their troubles.

As they laid there, the wind blew just hard enough to gently rock the hammock. They let out a content sigh as the hammock slowly rocked side to side, they looked up to the sky as it was changing its color from day to night. They watched the colors bleed together ever so slowly. It was relaxing.

…

When was the last time Harley relaxed anyway?

It's sad they couldn't even answer that question. Oh well, maybe it's something they can improve on over time.

… Huh, the rocking sensation was really relaxing. Relaxing enough to make them fall asleep. Yup, their eyes were starting to close. The pinks of the sky slowly turned dark as their eyes fluttered closed.

Unfortunately that didn't last long.

"Hey Harley!" Someone shouted, causing Harley to almost fall out of their hammock, somehow managing to stay balanced. They sat there for a few seconds, blinked a couple times and shot their head over to the voice. Wouldn't you know it, it was mister Mumbo Jumbo himself.

"O-oh jeez I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to startle you!" the redstoner mumbled as complete embarrassment and guilt shot across his face. Harley could only laugh. He really was a spoon, wasn't he?

"Nah don't worry about it I'm fine, promise" they said as they waved a hand at him. Mumbo let out a visible sigh, but the flush of embarrassment still lingered on his cheeks. He walked over and leaned against one of the tree's the hammock was attached to.

"Are you sure? Not to pry, but you do look a little stressed out," concern could be heard in his tone. Harley gave him a crooked smile.

"Is it obvious?" Mumbo only gave a nod in response. Harley sighed and fell back into the hammock.

"Ugh, guess I can't hide everything all the time…" they found themself looking up at the sky again "it was just a stressful day. It's not that important."

"... If it's bothering you this much, I'd say it's important," Harley looked over at him. He had a soft, genuine smile on his face and his eyes showed concern and understanding. It was sweet. Harley's never seen a face so genuine before.

…

Great, now they are thinking about how beautiful he looks right now. This is not the time for this.

"I mean, I guess you're right,"

"Would you… like to talk? I'm willing to listen. B-but of course you don't have to- I don't want you to think I'm forcing you or anything…" classic Mumbo. He tended to ramble a lot, but Harley didn't mind. It was cute.

They chuckled softly, causing the redstoner to give them a confused look "Don't worry, I know you'd never force anything out of me. Here," Harley scooted over a little and patted the empty space next to them "come sit, better than standing there the entire time."

Harley could see the pink rush back to Mumbo's cheeks. He averted his gaze awkwardly "A-are you sure?"

"Ya, this hammock's pretty big, it'll fit both of us." they smiled up at him, and Mumbo sucked in a breath. He nodded and awkwardly slid into the hammock, trying his best not to invade too much of the other's space. They sat there for a moment looking at particularly nothing. Harley could sense Mumbo relaxing a little where he sat, which caused them to smile a little. Mumbo was the first to break the silence.

"So, what happened today?"

Harley let out a sign "Oh you know, just struggling with redstone, per usual…" they looked up at the sky as they continued. It was basically night now. "I don't understand how you do it. How do you just… understand redstone? It completely flies past my mind." Harley groaned softly "I'm honestly tired of understanding it. It's better to just give up and leave the redstone to the professionals"

"Hey now, that's no way to think," Mumbo said gently as he turned his head in Harley's direction "I know it's tricky. It's a hard craft to understand at first, but it takes time and practice. Think about it… like art. How long did it take you to get to the spot you are today?"

Harley hummed softly "Years. I'm not even sure if I can give you a number."

"And what did you do all those years to get you here?"

Harley sat there for a moment, silent "... Practice."

Mumbo gave them a smile "Exactly. But, I bet it also took patience as well," Harley gave him a slight nod "you never gave up on art and look at how far you've come. The same applies to anything else you learn. Plus, you aren't in this alone. I'm more than happy to help you if you need."

Harley turned their head to look at the redstoner. There was a glimmer in his eyes, a look of understanding. They felt speechless for a moment. God, this man would be Harley's death.

"Thanks Mumbo… that means a lot…" They smiled softly at him, and Mumbo returned it, gently putting his hand over theirs. 

"So you'll promise me that if you need help, you'll ask me or any of the others who know redstone?" Harley noded and Mumbo visibly brightened, causing Harley's heart to beat out of their chest.

…

Harley started to have some realizations. Before they could dwell on it more, Mumbo spoke again "Good, I'm glad, and I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me about this."

"Well, I should be thanking you for listening… and the kind words." Harley said with a smile "Guess you aren't as awkward as I thought you were."

Mumbo put a hand dramatically against his chest like he was insulted "Wow, rude!" Harley could only let out a loud laugh. He was such a dork, but he was a cute dork, Harley couldn't deny it.

They sat there for a while, a comfortable silence settling over them. They both looked up at the stars above. Harley realized Mumbo's hand was still on theirs, but it didn't look like he noticed. Better to not say anything, wouldn't want him to have an awkward panic over it.

It had been around 10 minutes when Harley felt something fall on their shoulder. It was Mumbo's head. He fell asleep. Harley looked down at his resting face. He looked so peaceful. He looked so…

Beautiful.

The word kept ringing in their head, over and over. Yup, Harley had it bad. Hopefully the other's (especially Grian) don't find out or Harley would never hear the end of it. 

Harley figured they should probably wake Mumbo up, or they could take advantage of this moment. They could drift off into sleep as well and worry about it in the morning.

Ya, that sounded like a good plan.


End file.
